Death of a Hero
by Kasune
Summary: Mario has died, and so has Bowser. Peach is now queen and has been convinced to raise an army by Toadsworth. Luigi has since disappeared from Mushroom Kingdom.
1. Game's End

Mario and Co. do not belong to me. Having serious fun writing this however.

------------------

1981 - Unidentified building worker saves reporter from escaped zoo gorrila

1983 - A plumber claiming to be the building worker returns to save the Mushroom Kingdom accompanied by a man in green. The plumber is recognized as Mario, but the name of his companion remains a mystery.

1987 - King Bowser Koopa makes a return attempt to take over the seven kingdoms of Giboru, accompanied by his kids. Mario once again comes forward to save the kingdom, once again accompanied by a man in green, now known as Luigi.

1992 - An ninth land of Giboru is found, and Bowser makes an attempt to conquer the Dinosaur Islands, kidnapping Princess Peach on her visit there.

1994 - Mario visits Sarasaland and saves the kingdom. Upon return, he must save the kingdom from the greedy Wario, whom he later finds out is his cousin.

1995 - After a botched attempt to rescue Princess Peach from Bowser, a gigantic sword crashes into Bowser Keep, destroying the Star Road. Mario sets off on a journey with Geno, who lived on the Star Road, to find the Seven Stars and defeat the Smithy Gang. Bowser and Peach both team up with Mario for this short time, as well as Prince Mallow of Nimbus Land.

1996 - Mario and Peach start dating after Mario saves the Mushroom Kingdom Castle from Bowser. Mysteriously, Luigi is not around, suspected to be visiting Sarasaland.

2002 - Mario has been missing for months. Oddly enough, Luigi receives a prize of a mansion from a contest he didn't enter. Upon investigating on this, he discovers that Mario has been missing because he was kidnapped by ghosts who were holding a contest to attract food. One of the few recorded times Mario was saved by Luigi.

2003 - After all his recent adventures, Peach invites Mario on her annual vacation to Isle Delfino. While there, Mario is framed for polluting the island. He clears his name and discovers that Bowser is still alive.

2008 - Bowser makes another bid at trying to take over the Mushroom kingdom, starting once again on the Dinosaur Islands. While attempting to stop Bowser, an accident in the castle causes it to collapse with them in it. Mario's body is recovered, as well as a three of the Koopa Kids. Bowser is not found. Luigi and Yoshi are the only confirmed survivors.

---

All of the citizens of Mushroom Kingdom seemed to be here, even natives from the Sarasaland Kingdom were here. The hero they had all celebrated was gone. It was a solemn event. A priest stood over the coffin, telling of the hero's greatest accomplishments. As he finished, he walked away and the attendants started to walk away from the site.

Everyone stopped as the least expected people showed up. They were even dressed up. Waluigi stood over everyone in a black suit with a purple tie, but most shocking was Wario, who wore a simple black suit. He walked to the coffin with everyone eyeing him, expecting some faul play. "Goodbye, cousin." He whispered, so that only four people in the area could hear him. Then he set a wilted fireflower on top of the casket and walked away.

---

"What are we going to do now?" The princess asked, still wearing the black gown she had worn to the funeral. "Without Mario, we don't know what could happen. Do we just wait for a new hero when a disaster arises?"

"No." Toadsworth said, following her as she walked through the castle. "We must set up a standing army. Contact the other kingdoms and make the neccesary alliances. Help Koopa Kingdom and try to make a new ally. From the information we have, their entire royal family has been devestated. On that note, we should also work on confirming King Bowser Koopa's status. Help him if he is still alive, arrange a funeral for him if he didn't survive. It is a wise idea not to make enemies right now."

Peach stopped at the comment of an army. "Who would train the army?" She cocked her head as she looked down at Toadsworth. "We don't know anyone who is capable, do we?"

"Princess…Mario wasn't the only capable fighter in the kingdom, much less the world. Wario is consistently fighting those who try to steal his accumulated wealth. Waluigi is an ammunitions expert. Daisy used to spar with the brothers. Mario even had a little brother who is as skilled, if not more so than Mario was."

She stared at the old toadstool for a minute. "Were is Luigi? I didn't see him at the funeral."

---

"Master Luigi. I realize that you are upset, but this is not gonna help anything." Toad said, sitting on top of one of the rocks. He looked around the rubble of the castle. "If Bowser survived, I doubt he would stay around here."

Luigi brought the hammer down onto a boulder, crushing it into tiny pieces of rubble. "I know. But it is a lot better to take out my frustration on rubble than somebody else…right?" He crushed another boulder. "Better than being a danger to those around me." He launched an electric ball at another boulder.

"Better than seeing your brother's grave?" Toad supplied as the boulder blew up.

"Don't say that!" Luigi said, spinning around to face Toad. "There's no way this can be real!"

"It is possible it is real because it is and you can not change it." The shroomer said. "You have to accept it."

Luigi bowed his head.

"See. It is not that bad." Toad smiled, standing up. "You have to be strong now, and move on from the hurt."

"You're right." Luigi responded. He turned and started walking toward the Mushroom Kingdom border. "I do need to forget the pain. I'll be leaving Mushroom Kingdom indefinately."

Toad looked at Luigi, shocked for a minute. "That is not what I meant! You can not just run away!"


	2. Bar Brawl & Secret Information

The fizzing liquid turned many heads as it slid down the bar towards the man dressed in a green shirt and dark blue pants. He grabbed it just as it was about to zip by and off the counter. "Thanks." He muttered, taking a swig of the liquid.

A man walked up behind him, putting his hand on the counter. "Hey, I know you. You're Jumpman's brother."

"What of it?" The green clothed man said. He had gotten through half the fizzing liquid by now."

The man smiled, looking another man standing nearby. "He owed me money."

"Really." The man finished off the rest of the drink. "I'm sorry to hear that, but he died a few month's back."

"As his family, the debt naturally falls to you."

"I don't carry extra money." He said, putting money down for the drink, then spinning around to stand up.

The man pushed him back down. "Look, Greenie. You aren't walking out of here until I get paid back on Jumpman's loan."

"Oof!"

The man looked back to see the man behind him falling to show a shroomer in a blue vest standing behind him. "I would advise you to back away sir. I currently have business dealings with this man." He balled up his fist as he looked at the taller man.

"Uh…right…" He backed away. "I thought you guys were peaceful." He moved away from the shroomer and man clad in green.

"Let's go elsewhere." The shroomer said. "I don't like dealing in a place so public." The two left the bar, with everyone looking at them.

---

After the rounded the corner, the man clad in green burst out laughing. "Toad, you never cease to amaze me." He pushed the glasses back up his nose. "I seriously thought a fight would break out back there."

"Master Luigi, I do not see why you constantly press your luck by going to these bars. It is common knowledge that you were Master Mario's brother, and it is not hard to find out that you are almost as rich as Mister Wario. I thought you were out to re-" Toad stopped and looked at Luigi for a moment. "Since when do you wear glasses, Master Luigi?"

"Since I stopped wearing contacts. Annoying little things." He yawned. "Not a high need for heroes anymore. Peach has authorized an army, Daisy is more than capable of taking care of herself, Ludwig has no wish to create enemies right now, and the Beanbean Kingdom is seriously protected by Peasley and his men. So I stopped dressing for the part."

"Master Luigi, I believe you are being too reckless." The shroomer sighed, continuing to walk again. "Shall we get going."

Luigi smiled, and walked as well, heading towards a building with a sign marked inn. "So, is there any news for me? Something that is not so public?"

"Daisy had your Piranha Plant garden moved to the Sarasaland Palace so that they wouldn't suffer and wither. Wario has given up fighting for running his company. Waluigi is working on secret business for Peach. Toadette has gotten married." Toad stopped for a moment.

"Well, good for-" Luigi paused and looked down at Toad. "Oh. I'm sorry man. I guess I didn't realize how much I messed up your life."

"Don't worry about it." He started walking again. "Another tidbit I thought you might find interesting. Peach is five months pregnant. You may have a nephew soon, though we can't be sure."

"Anything else I should know."

"We should watch out for Mister Waluigi. Although I don't know what exactly he's working on, it is rumored that he is looking for us. In fact, it might be wise to move on as soon as possible. We don't want to be caught off guard."

Luigi smirked as he entered the inn. "Alright, we'll leave in the morning. In the meantime, I want to get a good night's sleep."

---

The man lifted the lighter close to his face, lighting the cigarette in his mouth. "What information do we have?" He asked the Koopa near him.

"Luigi Mario and Toad Monek were rumored to have been seen in Brook of Lyn, a city of the Olengla Kingdom. The whereabouts of the creature known as Geno is currently unknown. What are your orders, sir?"

"Pack up. We head to Brook of Lyn before dawn."


	3. Of Secret Councils & Untrained Stalkers

"Do you think we did the right thing?"

"Hard to tell at this point. We have to observe it for a while longer."

"What does that mean?"

"He means that the repercussions of our actions are as of yet untold. We have to hope that Ludwig and Peach can maintain the peace. Junior may yet be a powerful threat."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if what we did was the right thing."

"Father was corrupt. We needed to get Ludwig on the throne."

"We knew it might happen, but it was a side effect. Should we have eliminated Mario in such a way?"

"It was necessary. Luigi was not reaching his potential with Mario always being the hero. We cannot doubt our actions now. Ludwig's official coronation is at the end of the month. Is there anything we need to address about this?"

"Junior may be a threat to our plans. Do I have permission to eliminate him if he proves to be a persistent obstacle?"

"Yes, but please, do not do it unless it proves absolutely necessary. Are there any other notes of interest?"

"Luigi is currently in Brook of Lyn. My informant has informed me that he plans on leaving in the morning."

"That's no good. Waluigi's Koopa Troopa Squad won't be leaving till dawn. They will never make it in time. We need him in the custody of Mushroom Kingdom for now."

"Don't worry about it. I've asked someone to hold him in Brook of Lyn long enough for Waluigi to get there. He won't suspect a thing."

---

Luigi walked up to the counter, handing the keys to the desk person. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. Last night was my last night here. I have business to take care of now." He walked away with the shroomer following him out.

Outside of the hotel, they were stopped by a lady in a pink skirt with a purple blouse. "Luigi! I haven't seen you in years!" She said, rushing up to hug him. Then she looked down at Toad. "What's with the shroomer?"

"I'm his bodyguard." Toad said before Luigi could stammer a statement. "Who are you?"

"I'm Pauline." She cocked an eyebrow. "You honestly don't know who I am?"

"Not really."

Luigi grinned, stepping in between the two. "Now, now, Pauline. Don't be so harsh. You know it's rare for television broadcasts to carry internationally." He sighed. "You already know that your station only broadcast throughout Olengla and Kongo Bongo Island."

"I thought my fame preceded me."

"You'd be surprised at how many people still think that it was Peach that Cranky Kong kidnapped." He pushed Toad back a little. "How did you find out I was here? Why did you come by, anyways."

"Wanted to try and get the best camera man I ever had back. Ever since Mario dragged you away, I've gone through an entire string of 'em, but none of the have the guts that you do. I miss my driver, but I heard that Waluigi is doing the military racket now, so I doubt I'll be getting him back."

"Tempting, but I can't stay in Olengla too long. Got things to do, places to be. You know the spiel." Luigi stepped around Pauline, Toad following him.

Pauline turned around. "Oh, what could be so important that you can't at least share a drink with me and discuss it?"

"Well…" He glanced at the shroomer, who just shrugged. "I don't suppose it could hurt. Know of any low key bars?"

---

The man walked into town flanked by three Koopa Troopas. The purple cap hid his eyes in shadow and a cigarette dangled from the edge of his mouth. "Fan out. I want Luigi found as soon as possible. Make sure that both Toad and Luigi are brought back unharmed if possible. Use force only if it's necessary."

"Yes sir!"

---

Luigi laughed, holding another fizzing drink in his hand. "Oh, I remember that one. Do you think that anyone ever caught him?"

"There are rumors, but we have no solid proof. People are still scared to visit that part of town even though the attacks have stopped." She looked at Toad, sitting solemnly with a glass of water. "Why don't you have a drink. I am buying, after all."

"I don't drink." The shroomer stated. "I like to keep a clear head."

Pauline frowned. "Oh, loosen up."

"Honestly, I don't think Master Luigi should be drinking right now either." Toad replied. "In fact, we should be moving on. We have to be somewhere."

Before Pauline could reply, Luigi smiled and stood up. "He's right. Places to be and all that. Besides, ten of these is enough for me. A few more, and I might start on being drunk."

"Fine." She hiccupped, as she stood up too. "I'll go pay this. Please wait here for me." She walked off, leaving the two guys.

Luigi smiled, looking down at Toad. "That's cute." He said, sitting back down.

"What?"

"The way you were looking at her." The man in green laughed. "I'd say you have a crush on her."

Toad just looked away.

---

"Luigi and Toad left this bar about ten minutes ago accompanied by a female. The female has yet to be identified. Two Green Scales are currently following them."

"Excellent. I will move in myself." The man in a purple cap said. "I will meet everyone back at camp."

---

"We're being followed."

"What?" The woman said, looking back at the shroomer.

"We're being followed. By Koopa Troopas. I suggest we take cover."

Luigi looked back to see the Green Scale units. "Greens…not the best shadow units. Must be getting harder to train Blacks."

"I know of a warehouse near here." She ran down an alley. "Follow me."

Toad and Luigi looked at each other for a moment. "This is her element." Luigi said before they both ran after her.

---

"They went into that warehouse over there. We know of Luigi's reputation as a fighter, so we did not pursue inside, though we are making sure the exits are blocked off. Is there anything else you need, sir?"

"Tell your partner that I want you to head back to camp. I will take care of everything from here." The large man walked towards the warehouse. "This shouldn't take too long."

---

"Damn." Luigi said as he glanced out from behind a box. "It's Waluigi."

"Really? What's he doing here?" Pauline said from behind a nearby column.

"Given that he's in the military and I am a hero, already trained, he's probably here to bring me into custody. Probably Toad too."

"What are you going to do?"

"Not sure yet. May just shock him." Luigi started to charge electricity in his hand.

"Wow…you've really learned some new tricks." The reporter said, glancing at the energy between his hands.

Luigi glanced around the boxes again to see Waluigi getting closer. Toad was nowhere to be seen. "Yeah. Let's just hope that they are useful tricks." He stepped from behind the stacked boxes and launched an electric ball at the purple-clad man.


	4. A New Hero?

(A

(A.N.: I am sorry about the long wait on this chapter. I actually wrote this almost two months ago, but only recently got a chance to type it)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners(Mostly Nintendo in this case)

--

"Yesterday afternoon, Luigi Mario was arrested by Captain Waluigi Mario for suspected treason against the Mushroom Kingdom. Toad Monek and Pauline Mario were also arrested as accomplishes to the crime, assisting Luigi Mario's escape. The Former hero will be brought before the Mushroom Kingdom court to face the charges. Whether or not he is found guil-"

The tv exploded as a fireball connected with it, leaving a char mark on the wall. Smoke wafted from a brunette's open palm. "Stupid news."

"Don't listen to it, Maria." A chimp sitting behind her said, her blonde hair tied into pigtails. "I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds."

"I bet it's worse." She said, rushing for the door. "There must be a way I can help."

--

"I still don't think you should go." The old ape said, leaning on his cane. "you're not as good as the old heroes were."

"Is anybody?" Maria sighed as she prepared the boat, thankful of Cranky Kong's failing eyesight. "Didn't the old heroes learn on the job?"

"Yes. Most of them died."

DK stepped between the two, laughing between coughs. "Cut it out. Maria is cough here of her own cough will. She can leave the coughcough same way." He turned towards Maria. "You don't cough have to go it alone."

"You're sick." She stepped down into the boat. "You shouldn't be fighting your body, much less an army. Go back to bed." She smiled as she saw the chimpette running up. "Hey Dixie! Thanks for letting me stay with you!" She shouted as she pushed away from the dock. "Wish me luck!"

Dixie looked as if she was going to say something, but stopped at a motion from Cranky Kong. Maria ignored it as she rowed away from the island.

--

'Maybe if Pauline hadn't been there, we would have gotten away.' The man in green though, sitting in the back of the van silently. 'No, it would've bee harder without her. Toad and Pauline shouldn't be involved though.' He bowed his head, "I'm sorry I got you involved in this mess."

"What are you talking about Master Luigi." The shroomer said, looking up. "I am obligated to stay by your side. I'm sure when Ms. Pauline wakes up, she'll agree that you have done nothing wrong."

The two sat in silence, Pauline sitting unconscious between the two with her head on Toad's shoulder. "I'm still sorry." Luigi said after a minute. "This might end up being the death of us."

--

Peach sat at her desk, frowning as she read the report that had been brought to her earlier. Other matters seemed petty at the moment. 'That's what I get for leaving the military solely in Toadsworth's hands.' She set the report to the side, looking for the Koopa-Mushroom treaty. 'I can't deal with this right now.' She thought, giving up for any papers and leaning back. 'I wonder if I'll be able to sneak off to the kitchen…'

"Peach! What the hell is this!" A tan woman in a yellow skirt and top stormed into the room, holding a tape. Two shroomers followed her, trying to stop her.

"Do not talk to Queen Toadstool like that!" They chorused, though they were losing the war.

Peach sighed, waving for the two shroomers to leave the room. 'Forgot she was here.' She thought as she sat up straight. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are referring to, Daisy. Maybe if you stopped using a commoner's tongue and explained, I could give you a reason."

"I'll speak any damn way I choose, you –" She stopped as she found a rapier at her throat.

Prince Peasly stood at the other end, a rare frown on his face. "Royalty should not speak to each other in such cross tones. That is how wars are started." He pulled away his sword, sheathing it. "Mind if I join the conversation?"

"Yes." Daisy replied, crossing her arms.

"You can stay." Peach said, relieved. "Now, will you kindly tell me what is the problem?"

"One of my servants was looking for information about Luigi for me and sent me this tape. It's a recording of the Olengla news. It says he's been arrested by your military."

"Haven't heard that one. Maybe we should see this tape…"

"Don't play dumb, Peach. It doesn't suit you." Daisy set the tape on top of the papers. "Just tell me why you had them arrested."

"I'm not entirely sure." Peach sighed, standing up. "Toadsworth is the one you should ask about that."

"Release them to my custody then. They shouldn't be treated like common criminals."

"Can't do that. Toad is an unparalleled fighter and Luigi is known for his ability to channel both electricity and fire. They will be kept in specially designed cells for the duration of their stay here."

"On several occasions they have saved all three of our kingdoms. Is this how you will repay them?"

"Until we are sure they are innocent, yes."

"You've got to be kidding me. What will you do when you are in danger and the greatest heroes alive are locked up?" Daisy asked, but didn't wait for an answer before storming out of the room.

After a moment, Peach sighed and leaned back again. "She might be right. Locking them up could be a big mistake."

"If it comes to that, I'll protect you." Peasly leaned forward to kiss Peach. "I have some matters to attend to, so I will see you later." He said as he jumped up to land on a cloud as it zoomed in through a window, lazily carrying him back out.

Peach stood up again, intending to head for the kitchen's after all.

--

Maria sighed as she looked at the land in the distance. "Maybe I should have asked to be flown…"

"It would've been quicker." A voice floated from under a blanket she had brought along.

"Diddy?" She asked as she lifted the blanket. "What are you doing in my boat?"

"Um…sleeping?"

"Diddy. I want a real answer."

"Well…DK did say you might need back up."

"So you snuck on my boat?"

"Yeah…"

"Great!" A wide smile grew on her face. "Stowaways row."


	5. Pirates, Ninja, & Ghosts, oh my!

She was short and dark skinned, dressed in a blue suit with barely any notice of sleeves, and nothing below the knees. A yellow cloth was tied around her waist, supporting a curved sword, and a yellow bandanna somewhat held her long hair in check.

Maria and Diddy did not see her as pretty in any fashion, however, with her pointing a gun straight at them. "Do you mind explaining to me exactly why you are intruding on my turf?"

"Would it not be surf, Captain Syrup?" A man, one of the few humans of her crew, spoke up. Unfortunately, he found himself sporting a new hole in his head.

As he fell to the deck, Captain Syrup spun to face the rest of her crew. "Anybody else want to correct me?" They all started to work again in response, and two gooms waddled up to carry the body away.

"How can you be so cold?" Maria asked when the captain had turned back around.

"Everyone is expendable." She said with a smirk as the gun clicked to the next chamber. "Now...are you going to tell me why you are in my-"

"How did you do that!?" Diddy interrupted, staring at her gun.

She simply smirked again. "Trade secret."

"I've never seen an Amarin without sand gear before." Maria spoke up, stalling for information.

"Somehow, I doubt you've ever been to the Amari Desert."

_Suspicion confirmed._ Maria smiled as the pirate unwittingly confirmed who she was.

Her smile disappeared as the gun was pointed back at Diddy. "Are you going to tell me why you are in my territory or am I going to have to shoot the chimp?"

"We were just passing through."

"I don't believe you."

"What else would we be doing?"

"You tell me. Three..."

"Woah, wait a minute!"

"Two..."

"We were just going to Olengla!"

"One..."

"I know Wario!" Maria shouted out, hoping that the situation wouldn't become worse for it.

The pirate's face sunk and several of the crew members within earshot cringed at the mention of the name. "Tell me...why...I should be...less inclined...to kill you now."

"He's like my uncle or something."

Maria soon found herself staring down the barrel of the gun. "You aren't helping your case."

"I-I can arrange a m-m-meeting...a rematch, if you will."

Everything seemed to stop on the ship as the captain just stared at Maria. Then she regained her nerve and spun around to look at her crew. "Lazy bums, get back to work! I didn't say you could stop!"

She watched her crew silently as they got back to work while her two captives waited for the fate the be shared with them.

* * *

There would be no escape. The green clad man knew this the moment he set foot into the cell. It was impossible to open the cell from the inside. He had designed it that way, after all.

No back door. No holes. No way in or out without entering a special code on the outside of the door.

"Hotta 'nuff forra you?"

"Wha-" The prisoner started, surprised that he hadn't heard the door. Then he saw the speaker. Or rather, through him and did something he hadn't done in quite some time.

Luigi screamed his lungs out.

* * *

Pauline sat silently as she waited for something to happen. Several shroomers stood outside of the cell she was pushed into. The fight itself had been a blur and she had somehow found herself unconscious shortly after it had began. Now she was watching her shroomer guards and the yellow ninja.

_...yellow ninja?_ She had to give the scene before her four looks before it made any sense, during which the yellow clad person, who wasn't a ninja, took out most of the shroomers. Ninja didn't use baseball bats, after all. And this one had long brown hair. "Who are you?" She asked the woman in tight clothing.

She smiled at Pauline. "I'm Daisy." She stopped long enough to wave before smashing the bat down on the last of the guards heads. "The question is, what do you have to do with Luigi?"

"Princess, we do not have time to dawdle." A green rabbit hopped at her side, jingling a ring of keys.

"What are you doing?"

"Waging war?" She smiled again before turning to face the rabbit. "I thought you said Toad's cell was this way."

"My bad. Maybe he was closer to Luigi's cell."

"Well great." She turned to face Pauline, saluting her. "Sorry, got to go."

"Wait!" Pauline had gotten to the cell bars by this point. "I can help...I need to help."

Daisy and the rabbit looked at each other for a moment, then his ears pricked up. "Working alone sucks..."

"Can you fight?" Daisy asked of the prisoner in pink.

"Well...yeah...kinda."

"Good enough. Let her out." She turned to face one end of the corridor. "Seems like we need to move faster."

* * *

"What do you want...in exchange for the rematch?" Syrup started, not turning around.

"I need to get to Olengla...and I might need help."

"Both done, so long as I get a chance at Wario."

The three continued to sit in silence for a minute before Maria spoke up again. "Are you just going to leave us tied up?"

"Are you going to join my crew."

"We can."

"No, they can't." A duck spoke, nervously walking up to Captain Syrup. "We don't have enough rations for two new crew members."

"Clean up!" The captain yelled as he fell to the ground. "No one rides for free. You have to work. Untie them!" She walked away, heading under the deck.

A/N: This feels sad. It has been so long since I wrote for this and it feels way too short. Still, I love the unpredictable Captain Syrup. Yellow ninja inspired by the game N, way of Ninja.


	6. Trouble at the Castle

"Geez! I don ta have ears anda dey hurt." The ghost scowled as the man in green finished screaming.

Each man remained mostly silent, the living one gasping for air after the prolonged scream.

"Okay, yua ready ta talkeh now?"

"W-what are you do-doing here?" Luigi manage to stutter.

"I'ma dead, brother." The ghost replied. "I think I cannah go wherever I wan'"

"L-lucky you." The prisoner paused to gather his composure. "Meanwhile I'm stuck here and my friends are likely to be charged with a myriad of crimes."

"Yua built dis aplaiz." Mario's spirit replied. "How cannah yua be stuk?"

"Because I built it. It's impossible to escape."

"But yura Mario. Din't yua always sey noding iz impozzibul?"

"A guy can be wrong."

"Zo beah wrong. Escape." The ghost started to fade away. "Now, Ivah got a pokeh game ta catch."

Luigi smiled as a thought crossed his mind. "Maybe I should prove myself wrong." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Queen Toadstool! Queen Toadstool!" A shroomer came running into the royal bedroom. "The castle is under assault!"

"By whom?" The woman I pink asked as she turned away from the dresser.

"We...don't know..." The shroomer hesitated. "They just attacked the east dungeon. We need to get you out of here!"

"Have you gotten everyone else out?" The queen sighed, following the attendant.

"Everyone except Princess Daisy. I'm surprised you didn't hear the alarm yourself."

"I was...preoccupied." Peach said, thinking back to the document's she left on her dresser. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

The shroomer sat in the middle of what looked like a regular stone cell, meditating. There was no busting out of this cell. It had been designed to hold many far stronger than he, after all.

Of course, no one had ever accounted for the glowing sphere that came in through the cell's high window. "Hey, Toady! Hear you might be I need of some help."

"I hang out with the Mario's, Wanda." The shroomer smiled, opening his eyes. "When don't I need help?"

(A/N: Ok, sorry about the short chapter. There's no excuse for it. My biggest problem is that when I write on paper, I'll fill out three sheets of paper, then type it up and not even get one. Next chapter should be longer though, as it deals mostly with Maria, Captain Syrup, and Daisy.)


End file.
